


Hobson's Choice [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: One day -- maybe because there’d been that case with the kid last week, or because Ray picked up Fraser from his pro-Mountie propaganda visit at the school that day -- Ray's on their porch swing, beer in hand, and he starts telling Fraser about how he tried to get Stella to have kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hobson's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580022) by [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn). 



Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/1jdts6qbtcrxiyi2bopwgfi9q2p73ucs)

Download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hobsons-choice).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
